You Have Saved This City - Missing Moment
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: 2019 après la bataille contre Emiko, Oliver et Felicity quitte la ville, mais après la naissance de Mia, The Monitor vient chercher Oliver pour qu'il honore sa part du marché. 2040 Felicity retrouve ses enfants, mais elle décide de se retirer et rejoint The Monitor mentionnant qu'elle est prête. Scène manquante de l'épisode 22 de la S7 de Arrow - /!\ Spoiler - Review SVP


**Hello,**

**Je vous propose de découvrir cet OS sur le final de la S7 et qui est selon moi là fin d'Arrow. À noter que je n'ai pas vu l'épisode, n'en étant qu'à l'épisode 9 via Netflix, j'ai juste imaginé cet OS en voyant les dernières minutes de l'épisode en VO via Twitter. **

**Attention, Spoiler pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas vu le dernier épisode de la S7.**

* * *

Après avoir l'ultime bataille, Felicity, Roy, René et Dinah passe le flambeau à la nouvelle génération de justicier qui se compose de William, Mia, Connor & Zoé.

Avant de repartir, Felicity leur dit qu'elle doit faire quelque chose pour honorer le père de Mia et William.

Les deux enfants d'Oliver rejoignent Felicity qui leur annonce devant la tombe d'Oliver qu'elle va partir et qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient ensemble une dernière fois.

Devant leur surprise de savoir qu'ils ne verront plus leur maman, Felicity leur explique qu'elle avait promis à leur père de les protéger jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus besoin d'elle. Et qu'il serait si fier, comme elle est fière d'eux.

Felicity demande à ses deux enfants de prendre soin l'un de l'autre et les serre dans ses bras une dernière fois, avant de se séparer d'eux et de rejoindre The Monitor afin qu'il honore sa part du contrat.

\- Je suis prête.

\- Il n'y a pas de retour, où je vous emmène.

\- J'ai attendu très longtemps pour le voir. Je suis prête.

Felicity joue avec son alliance alors que The Monitor ouvre une brèche dans laquelle Felicity et lui s'engouffrent afin de rejoindre sa dimension.

Dans la dimension de The Monitor, un homme attendait le retour de celui qu'il servait comme assistant et il ne cessait de penser à sa femme et à ces enfants qu'il n'avait plus revus depuis une vingtaine d'années. Sa femme lui manquait tous les jours mais même s'il avait le regret de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt qu'il l'aimait, là savoir en vie quelque part dans l'univers lui permettait de ne pas regretter ce choix qu'il avait fait. Vivre sans elle lui aurait été impossible, il avait déjà trop souffert de leur séparation suite à un son mensonge concernant son fils.

De son côté, Felicity avait une boule au ventre, elle était impatiente de le revoir mais avait peur également. Elle se demandait s'il allait accepter le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait afin de le rejoindre. Depuis une vingtaine d'années, elle n'avait cessé d'espérer ce moment, se séparer de lui avait été une déchirure et une blessure qui ne s'était jamais refermée. Mia lui avait permis de survivre à cela, sans la présence du fruit de leur amour, elle n'aurait jamais supporté de vivre loin de lui et aurait tout fait pour l'accompagner.

Arrivez dans la dimension de The Monitor, elle le vit de dos. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé. Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'appeler et se jeter dans ses bras.

Oliver, de son côté n'avait pas prêter attention au retour de The Monitor, étant perdu dans ses pensées et ignorait qu'il était accompagné, mais il finit par se retourner, afin de savoir si sa famille était sauf, c'était tout ce qui lui importer, et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul, mais accompagné d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais oublié et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

\- Fe… Felicity…

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Felicity vit enfin son visage et même si comme elle, il avait vieilli, il n'avait pas changé et était toujours cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse il y a des années de cela.

_Dans un murmure_ \- Oliver…

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osaient bouger, pensant que c'était un rêve comme il le faisait si souvent l'un, l'autre. Mais la voix de The Monitor les sortit de leur transe.

\- Ta famille est sauf Oliver.

\- Mia, William ?

\- Nos enfants sont comme leur père, fort et déterminé.

La voix de Felicity résonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles et il s'avança vers sa femme.

\- Et toi dis-moi, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

_Les larmes aux yeux_ \- Non, je… Je vais bien.

Les larmes coulantes sur ses joues, Oliver s'avança vers elle, mais s'en fut trop pour Felicity qui ne put se retenir et se jeta dans ses bras. Oliver accueillit sa femme la serra fort contre son torse et enfouis sa tête dans son cou respirant son parfum et son odeur.

\- Mon amour…

Ils restaient un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à profiter de cet instant, heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

Felicity se détacha légèrement de lui et posa ses deux mains sur les joues de son mari.

\- J'ai tellement espéré cet instant.

\- Moi aussi ma chérie.

Oliver baissa son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et c'est un baiser fougueux qui s'ensuivit. Même à bout de souffle, il repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Oliver mit fin au baiser et tout en gardant sa femme dans ses bras, il interrogea The Monitor.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est son choix, maintenant que Star City est sauf.

Oliver plongea alors son regard dans celui de Felicity.

\- Tu… Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Ma vie, mon choix tu te souviens.

Oliver lui sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur sa tempe alors qu'elle poursuivit.

\- Et nous avons été trop longtemps séparés.

\- Mais William, Mia !?

\- Ils sont grands et m'ont promis de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- De quoi !?

\- De t'avoir rejoint.

Oliver sourit et embrassa tendrement sa femme.

\- Jamais.

Felicity se blottit contre son mari et regarda cette dimension qui était totalement vide, puis regarda son époux qui lui sourit avant de se détacher d'elle et demanda à The Monitor.

\- Tu peux nous emmener quelques parts pour quelques heures ?

\- Bien sûr, si tel est ton souhait, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit !

\- Et je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Je veux juste être seule avec ma femme.

\- D'accord. Où souhaites-tu te rendre ?

Oliver s'approcha de The Monitor et lui murmura le lieu tout bas afin que Felicity n'entende pas.

\- Aucun problème, je reviendrai vous chercher demain à huit heures, heure terrienne.

The Monitor ouvrit un passage et invita Oliver et Felicity à le passer. Oliver tendit la main à Felicity et l'invita à le rejoindre.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Oliver tu sais que…

Oliver la fit taire par un doux baiser.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ils se sourient et Felicity fermait les yeux comme lui demander Oliver. Ce dernier remercia The Monitor et s'engouffrant dans le portail. Une fois celui-ci refermé, il regarda le lieu et sourit de voir que tout été comme lors de cette première fois.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux fut surprise de se retrouver dans cette pièce.

\- Mais c'est…

_Lui faisant face_ \- Oui, c'est ici que… Que nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. C'est ici à Nanda Parbat que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et… C'est après cette nuit que… Que j'ai compris que tu étais l'amour de ma vie.

\- Oh Oliver…

Felicity se blottit dans les bras de son époux, heureuse d'entendre ce genre de déclaration qui était rare, même du temps où ils vivaient ensemble, puisque Oliver avait du mal à montrer ses sentiments.

Oliver prit le visage de son époux entre ses mains et l'embrassa, avant de la ramener contre son torse afin de l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait. Comme lors de leur première fois, Felicity se retrouva vite en soutien-gorge et Oliver torse nu et l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de l'emmener sur le lit sur lequel il s'assit, Felicity à califourchon sur lui.

S'allongeant sur le dos, il laissa son épouse le dominer avant de reprendre les choses en main. Après lui avoir retiré son sous-vêtement, tout en caressant sensuellement son dos nu, il inversa les rôles se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu es si belle mon amour.

Prenant de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, il lui délaissa afin de se délecter de son cou qu'il baisa et mordilla avant de retourner à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Le fait d'entendre Felicity gémir sous lui, prouver à Oliver qu'il lui faisait toujours le même effet et cela faisait grandir son excitation d'un cran. Rapidement nus tous les deux, Oliver prit son temps pour redécouvrir le corps de sa femme qui malgré des années de séparations lui faisait toujours autant d'effets.

Comme lors de leur première nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour, ils passèrent la nuit à se retrouver après de longue année de séparation avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible tendrement enlacé.

C'est Oliver qui se réveilla en premier et fut heureux de se retrouver avec sa femme à ses côtés. Le souvenir de la nuit lui revint en mémoire et il était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des années. Il sentit sa femme bougeait à côté de lui se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas du matin, embrassa tendrement son épaule nue plusieurs fois.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

\- Humm… Bonjour.

\- Bien dormit ?

_Endormie _\- Pour le peu que j'ai dormi oui, mais toujours dans tes bras.

Elle se blottit un peu plus afin de profiter de cet instant.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le silence s'installait alors qu'ils profitaient simplement d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Un peu plus de six heures trente.

\- Alors il va falloir se lever

\- Oui, mais on a encore le temps pour cela.

_Surprise _\- Pour quoi ?

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Oliver alors qu'il l'a dominé, dévoilant sa nudité qui n'avait plus de secret pour elle.

Après un câlin matinal assez intime, ils se levaient et prirent une douche afin d'être prêt pour l'arrivée de The Monitor qui devait venir les chercher à huit heures précises.

Ponctuel, The Monitor arriva et ouvrit un portail afin de ramener le couple dans sa dimension, mais à leur grande surprise, ils arrivaient dans un salon.

\- Que faisons-nous ici ?

\- Tu m'as suffisamment aidé Oliver Queen et je pense que tu as mérité de vivre une fin de vie paisible avec ta femme à tes côtés.

\- Mais je…

\- Pendant une vingtaine d'années, tu m'as assisté et respecter ta parole, mais cela t'a éloigné de ta femme et de ta petite fille qui était encore qu'un bébé. Tu as parfaitement rempli ta part du marché et je te libère de toutes obligations envers moi.

\- Mais dans ce cas Kara et Barry !?

\- Tu a payé ta dette Oliver, ils sont et resteront en vie. De même que je vous ai ramenés sur une Terre où personne ne vous connaît puisque vous n'existez pas, néanmoins vous êtes ici en toute légalité.

Alors que Felicity écouter ce que leur annonçait The Monitor, elle vit que Oliver était plus jeune, comme lorsqu'il l'avait quitté en 2019.

\- Oliver, mais tu…

Oliver se retourna et vit lui aussi que Felicity était plus jeune.

\- Je vous ai enlevé une vingtaine d'années que je vous rends aujourd'hui et je te remercie de ton aide Oliver.

\- Non, merci à toi d'avoir gardé un œil sur ma famille.

\- Cela faisait partit du contrat. À présent je vais me retirer et vous laisser vivre en paix.

Sur ces mots, The Monitor disparut après avoir passé un portail laissant seul le couple.

\- Qu'allons nous faire présent, sur cette Terre, il n'y a personne que nous connaissons.

Oliver prit sa femme dans ses bras là faisant crier de surprise.

\- Et bien, que dirais-tu de tester notre nouveau lit et pourquoi pas s'entraîner à faire un bébé.

_Surprise_ \- Tu… Tu veux un enfant ?

\- Oui, Will et Mia sont grands à présent et… _Tristement _Dans un autre monde que le nôtre, donc on pourrait reformer la famille Queen.

Felicity caressa la joue de son mari, l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, je t'aime.

C'est tout en s'embrassant que Oliver et Felicity se dirigèrent vers leur chambre afin de commencer une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau monde.

* * *

**THE END**

**Ainsi s'achève cet OS dont j'ai eu l'idée ne voyant les dernières minutes de l'épisode qui je trouve conclue bien la série. Je me demande si Stephen Amell sera vraiment dans la Saison 8 au vu de son départ à la fin de la Saison 7. Selon moi une Saison 8 est inutile, enfin, on verra bien !**

**La série étant quasiment finie, je pense publié les écrits que j'avais faits au fils des années, sans oublier « Mission Difficile » (dont le chapitre 16 a été publié hier).**

**J'espère que cet OS vous satisfera.**

**See you again,**

**Blue**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
